Tristram Coffin (1633-1704)
}} Biography From The Coffin Family, The Life of Tristram Coffyn, of Nantucket, Mass., by Allen Coffin, LL.B. page 54 Tristram Coffin, second child Tristram and Dionis, was born in England, in 1632. He married in Newbury, Mass., March 2, 1652, Judith Somerby, widow of Henry, and daughter of Edmund and Sarah Greenleaf. She was born in 1625 and died in Newbury, Dec. 15, 1705. He was made freeman April 29, 1668, and died in Newbury, Feb. 4, 1704 1703?, aged 72, leaving 177 descendants. He was a merchant tailor, and filled many positions of trust and honor in Newbury. Life in Newbury MA When Tristram's father left Newbury, Tristram Jr. stayed behind. He was very active in town and church affairs holding a number of positions in town government. In about 1654 Tristram erected the Coffin home on what is now High Street in Newbury. This house, one of the oldest still standing in North America, is now owned by the Society for the Preservation of New England Antiquities. And may be visited by the public. The Rev. Thomas Parker first settled Newbury in 1635 with a group of about one hundred of his followers. The church in Newbury was led by Rev. Parker for many years and in the 1660's great controversy arose as to its administration and religious practices. Two factions developed in the town and Tristram, throughout was a supporter of Rev. Parker, signing petitions and giving testimony throughout the period. Marriage and Family Tristram Junior's children: # Judith b. in Newbury, Mass., Dec. 4, 1653; m. John Sanborn, of Hampton, N. H., Nov. 19, 1674. # Deborah, b. in Newbury, Nov. 12, 1655; m. Joseph Knight, Oct. 31, 1677. # Mary, b. in Newbury, Nov. 15, 1657; m. Joseph Little, Oct. 31, 1677 # Eliphalet Coffin ?? # James, b. Newbury, April 22, 1659; m. Florence Hooke, Nov. 16, 1685. # John, b. Newbury, Sept. 8, 1660; d. there May 13, 1677. # Lydia, b. in Newbury, April 22, 1662; m. 1st, Moses Little; 2d March 18, 1695, John Pike. # Enoch, b. in Newbury, Jan 21, 1664; d. Nov. 12 1675. # Stephen, b. in Newbury, Aug 18, 1665; m. Sarah Atkinson, Oct. 8, 1685; d. Aug. 31, 1725. # Peter, b. in Newbury, July 27, 1667; m. Apphia Dole; d. in Gloucester, (?) Jan. 19, 1746. # Nathaniel Coffin (1669-1749), Hon., b. in Newbury, March 22, 1669; m. Sarah Dole, March 29, 1693; d. Feb. 20, 1748-9. Vital Records Newbury Gravestone * Location: First Parish Burying Ground - Newbury, Massachusetts * Inscription: In Memory of Tristram Coffin Esq, who having served the Church of Christ in the office of deacon 20 years died February 4th 1703/4 aged 72 years. On earth he purchased a good degree Great boldness in the faith and liberty and now possesses immortality. Two monuments in the grave yard of the first parish church of Newbury bear these inscriptions: "To the memory of Tristram Coffin, Esq., who having served the first church of Newbury in the office of a deacon 20 years died Feb. 4, 1703 aged 72 years." References * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/1120286379/maintourvacationA/ Genealogy of the Early Generations of the Coffin Family of New England] - 1870 work by Silvanus Jenkins Macy (Author), Nathaniel Wheeler Coffin (Author), William S. Appleton (Author) - This scarce antiquarian book is a facsimile reprint of the original. Due to its age, it may contain imperfections such as marks, notations, marginalia and flawed pages. Because we believe this work is culturally important, we have made it available as part of our commitment for protecting, preserving, and promoting the world's literature in affordable, high quality, modern editions that are true to the original work. * Coffin Family of Boston - Boston Brahmin * Tristram Coffin * Coffin in Massachusetts * #20630324 * Tristram Coffin II - GENI * Tristram Coffin Jr - WikiTree